Lost in his life
by XxTalented-x-CheesexX
Summary: Caleb&Cornelia. After an argument with Caleb, Cornelia wakes up in another world. Literally. Calebs past. Please R&R! I dont own W.I.T.C.H or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first W.I.T.C.H fanfiction, andI havent been watching the series for long, soI appologize in advance if I get anything wrong.

**Lost in his life.**

Chapter one

* * *

She had a really hard time getting to sleep that night. It was all his fault. Caleb. Who the hell did he think he was, opening portals into her room? Talking to her like that?

Cornelia sighed, knowing full well that it was usually Caleb starring in her dreams, not keeping her from them. But there she was, comfortably snuggled down in bed, undisturbed and exhausted, with absolutely no reason why she should still be awake. The hand of sleep had just failed to grab her. And it was all Caleb's fault. Argumentative, stubborn Caleb. His words just wouldn't leave her head.

_

* * *

The portal closed with an otherworldly whir. Caleb made his way across the room and sat down on her bed, bouncing slightly. The room was dark, and pink, he noticed with a smile. Typical Cornelia. It was also empty. He could hear her coming up the stairs, even before the door creaked open. She clicked the light on, then screamed when he stood up._

"_Caleb! What are you-? How did you get in here?"_

"_Portal." He said simply. _

"_You couldn't have warned me first?"_

"_You were in the shower."_

_Even without the obvious clues of a bathrobe and the tendrils of dripping wet hair, he could tell. He could smell it on her. She hadn't used a strongly scented soap, or any immediately nostril assaulting shampoo. He could smell the warm water. A lot of people might wonder how this was possible, just like they would seriously doubt that he heard Cornelia coming. But he had, and he could. Being part of the rebel force in Meridian, trying to overthrow the evil prince Phobos and his lizard like henchman Cedric, had heightened his senses considerably. You had to be quick, and you had to be aware, if you weren't you ended up dead. It was as simple as that. _

"_Cornelia!" _

_Caleb jumped, as her mothers voice bellowed up the stairs._

"_Cornelia? Are you okay, honey?" _

"_I'm fine mom!" she shouted back._

"_I heard screaming."_

"_I…I saw a shadow…"_

"_Okay, sweetie."_

_Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief. Caleb smiled. She was a terrible liar. He voice changed, her posture slumped, and her eyes became fascinated with the floor. Anyone who knew her could tell when she was lying._

_Cornelia saw his smile._

"_What?" she demanded, self consciously running a hand through her hair._

_She had no reason to be self conscious. She was beautiful. She had a perfect figure. Flawless complexion. Gleaming blonde hair that fell down her slender back._

"_Nothing, you look cute." He grinned, gesturing to the 'winnie the pooh' characters on her bathrobe. _

_Cornelia blushed._

"_Its my sisters, I left mine at Hay Lins." She said, pulling it tighter over her chest.. _

"_You came all the way here, to comment on my dressing gown?"_

"_No… erm-"_

"_Don't tell me there's a problem." She whined. "I'm still getting mud out of my hair from last time. Why does everything always happen to me?"_

_The five guardians had been in Meridian two weeks ago waging war on Phobos' minions. Being the earth guardian, Cornelia had lifted a huge slab of dried mud to hurl at them, but somewhere along the line it had gotten mixed up with Irma's plans of soaking them with water. Both guardians' efforts had collided, resulting in a muddy tidal wave, which hit Cornelia as well as its target. Everyone had thought it was hilarious. Everyone except Cornelia. From the way she'd reacted, anyone would have thought that her hair was the most important thing in the world. That was one thing that annoyed Caleb about her. She could be incredibly superficial. She was only proving this point._

"_I mean, its not like I don't get enough split ends flying around all the time, and its not like I don't condition, but since that little mud incident, my hair has been so dry. _And, _They stopped stocking my favourite lip-gloss. I mean, luckily I bought a few, because Will said it suited me, but why should my lips suffer because no one else has taste?"_

"_I don't know." He said boredly._

"_Its this really pretty pink colour that goes with anything. Do you know how hard that is to find? I-"_

"_Cornelia." He interrupted, before she could start again. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"_

"_Is it going to affect my beauty sleep?"_

_Caleb sighed, unable to hide his annoyance. _

"_There's more to life than lip-gloss and hair products." He snapped, his green eyes darkening at the thought that she might actually rate them up there with world peace and famine._

"_You don't think I know that? In case you haven't noticed, I do spend a large portion of my spare time fighting to save your world and mine."_

"_In between manicures and facials."_

"_Why are you being like this?"_

_Her tone was hurt. Caleb closed his eyes, feeling guilty._

"_Because it annoys the hell of me that you care so much about pointless little things."_

"_Like wanting to get the recommended nine hours of sleep once in a blue moon?"_

"_Don't be so melodramatic."_

"_What is so wrong with wanting to look nice?"_

"_You do look nice. You always look nice. You don't need to be so… hung up."_

"_So now you don't like who I am?"_

"_That's not what I said cor-" _

"'_You know what Caleb? Your life is not that hard. Try adding that to going to school everyday. Lying to your mother. Pretending everything is okay."_

"_Oh yeah." He said sarcastically. "It must be so hard for you! Coming home at night, crawling into your nice cosy bed, and dreaming of your friends and family."_

_He knew he was being harsh. Maybe too harsh. But she didn't know the first thing about hardship. She'd had a few problems adjusting, but she still had a better life than a lot of people. That him. He had never really opened up to her about his past, but Cornelia knew that it had been hard for him, and that he didn't like to talk about it. _

"_Caleb…" she breathed, sensing his distress._

_Her perfect aqua blue eyes fixed him with a worried gaze. Caleb looked away. He never asked for sympathy. He didn't like it. Didn't see the point in it. What good would it do? It couldn't change anything. _

"_I just came to tell you that there might be a situation later on tonight. Wills gonna call you if it turns into anything." _

_He turned, and started walking to the open window._

"_Caleb, wait. You're leaving?"_

"_I wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep." He said monotonously._

_Cornelia made her way over to the window, and grabbed his arm, pulling him round to face him. Being so close to her made butterflies explode in his stomach._

"_Fine! Go! See if I care!"_

_The heavy breeze from outside was whipping up her wet hair. Making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to keep warm. _

"_Your cold." Caleb observed, letting his concern for her override the argument._

_Cornelia shook her head, and laughed sardonically._

"_Not like you. Not tonight."_

"_Cornelia."_

"_What? Does yelling at me help you forget how sucky your life is?" _

"_You don't know anything about my life! … You wouldn't understand."_

_Caleb turned back to the window. Despite it being cold, it was a nice night. No rain. Starry sky. He pushed the window open further, and climbed out onto the tree that conveniently stood right outside. _

"_Caleb!" _

"_Keep your phone on, and be ready just in case."_

_He expertly climbed down the tree, and disappeared. Leaving her shivering by the window, gazing at the stars, wondering where the hell he'd gone. Alone. _

* * *

After replaying the conversation over and over in her head, Cornelia had eventually drifted into an awkward sleep. They'd never had an argument like that before. He hated her. He thought she was a spoiled princess. Why else would he be so cold?

The sleep may have been uneasy, but it was deep. So deep that the familiar sound of an opening portal didn't even disturb her. She had no idea that it was right above her head. She didn't know what was going to happen…

* * *

Please review! -I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so i wont be able to update for about three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Also I realized that my plot for this story is slightly toowierd for even me to understand! Lol. I consequently forgot how the portal got opened in Cornelia's room (it wasn't Caleb) and I don't actually know a whole lot about Caleb's life, so bear with me because I think this is going to break away from the series and the books, and may not make that much sense!

* * *

Chapter two.

* * *

Cornelia slowly opened her eyes. She knew straight away that she wasn't in her room. It was cold. It was hard. She was definitely not safe and warm in her comfy little bed. 

She glanced around worriedly. She was in Meridian. She had to be. It always seemed to be permanently stuck in the sixteenth century. She didn't know anywhere in Heatherfield where this type of annoyingly middle ages style hut existed, except for maybe the history museum. And as the people were definitely not wax works, she was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

Cornelia jumped up, when she realized she wasn't alone, and backed up against the stone wall. It was cold despite the roaring fire. The heat blurred flames shed scarce light on the room.

She wasn't well hidden at all, but for some reason they hadn't seen her. The woman sitting by the fire hadn't noticed her elongated shadow dancing across the wall. Cornelia looked at her. She was somehow familiar. Her blonde hair was tied out of her face, so her eyes could concentrate on the sewing in her lap. Her startling green eyes. Cornelia knew those eyes. They darted over to her, and for one breathless moment, Cornelia thought she had seen her. Then she noticed the intended object of her tender gaze.

The boy. He was fast asleep, under a blanket. His chest slowly rising and falling. The flames tickled his face, bathing him in a poor light. He had floppy dark hair. A strong jaw line. A perfect mouth.

"Caleb…" she breathed.

What the hell was going on?

A third figure appeared in the room. She recognized him immediately. It was Caleb's dad.

"Caleb?" he called.

The woman hushed him.

"He's asleep. Leave him be." She muttered.

"We have to go."

"Honey… He's tired. He's been at school all day."

"School? You think school will teach him everything he needs to know? He's a rebel. He needs to know why. He needs to know what he's up against."

Caleb's eyes opened. He couldn't see her. Cornelia was pretty sure of that. He was looking right through her, listening to his parents fight. He actually looked scared. That was a feeling Cornelia had never seen his face display. It scared her.

"Caleb? His dad called again.

Caleb rolled over.

"Yeah?"

"Come on kid."

Caleb stood up, and for the first time Cornelia looked at him properly. He was different. Younger. Only about twelve. He had an air of innocence and naivety. Her mouth dropped open. Either she'd accidentally discovered the elusive power of time travel, or she was going absolutely nuts.

* * *

"She's not answering." Will said, snapping her cell phone shut. 

"Maybe her phones on silent." Taranee reasoned.

"This is Cornelia we're talking about here." Irma snorted. "I don't think 'silent mode' or 'switched off cell' are in her vocabulary."

"Neither is leaving her friends in the lurch." Will stated confidently.

She shoved her short red hair out of her face, and turned to Caleb.

"Are you sure you told her that we might need her?"

He nodded.

"Amongst other things."

Caleb felt bad for the other things. He couldn't stand the feeling that he'd hurt her. It was hard. He'd spent so long on his own. Convincing himself that he didn't need anyone or anything. Then she came along, and changed everything.

"I think they had a lovers tiff." Hay Lin whispered a little too loudly to no one in particular.

Caleb sighed. Maybe his words were the reason why she wasn't here. The four other guardians looked at him expectantly, waiting to be updated.

He shrugged

"Maybe she slept through. Try her again."

He wasn't about to make an effort here. Especially since the last time he had let the words pour out of his mouth, it had resulted in a pretty bad case of verbal diohrrea. He didn't want a repeat of that conversation. He didn't want to talk about that conversation. He just wanted to apologize to Cornelia.

* * *

She followed Caleb and his dada into the woods. She knew from experience that it was one of the most potentially dangerous places in Meridian, and wondered why the hell someone would take their son by choice. 

It was a very scary place. It wouldn't be so bad, if she didn't know what the shadows were hiding. There were evil things out there. Real monsters. She had seen them. Caleb's dad had too, and she really couldn't understand why he would willingly expose his son to the same thing. It was one thing knowing, it was another actually witnessing.

"Stay close behind me." He muttered gruffly to Caleb.

It didn't make any difference. Cornelia saw the enemy coming before he did. Six of them. Armour clad and armed. Her warnings fell on deaf ears, and all she could was watch as Caleb's dad was knocked out with a single blow, and the enormous creatures turned their interests to a defenceless Caleb.

He put up an amazingly good fight. But because of the sheer number and size of them, he didn't stand a chance. A pair of massive arms shoved him down, and an angry look of pure defiance that Cornelia knew well, darkened his green eyes, before he slammed into the ground. Hard. The force knocked the breath out of him. His eyes went blank and lifeless. His body went limp.

Cornelia didn't know what to do. No one could see her. Feel her. Hear her. She couldn't summon her powers. She couldn't help. All logic told her that she wasn't really there. What if she wasn't? This wasn't happening now. It was several years in the past. Caleb's past. What if she was in his memories? She was lost in his life…

* * *

What did you think? Oh, you may have noticed that I don't know what those orc like things in the series are called. If you know could you please it include it in your review? 


End file.
